Starvision Plus (Indonesia)
Logo descriptions by CokeFan12 Logo captures by CokeFan12 Video captures courtesy of Nadia Nadio and Andre Rivanto Background: PT. Kharisma Starvison Plus, commonly known as Starvision Plus is one of the production houses in Indonesia, which was established on February 18, 1994 by Chand Parwez Starvision Engineers. Currently, Starvision Plus has produced more than fifty soap operas and twenty big-screen movies. 1st Logo (1994-1999) Nicknames: "Color Wheel", "The Star" Logo: On a starfield, we see several silver shooting stars. As this happens, we see a zooming white plate with a color wheel (colors: black, blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, green,and dark green)on its center. A blue plate falls from the top of the screen to behind the white plate, then stops. A star wipes in on the center of the color wheel. A blue "V" zooms out below the blue plate, then followed by "STAR" zooming beside it, and also "ISION" on the right. That makes it "STARVISION". The star shoots out another star just as the logo fades out. Variant: A still version exist, with the logo already formed. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: This has early CGI effects all over it. The design of logo is weird, and why the star shoots out another star? But this is NOTHING compared to the next logo... Music/Sounds: Begins with robotic music. This is followed by a majestic fanfare, ending with a "WHOOSH" when the star shoots out another star. Availability: Ultra rare. This is seen on 1994-1999 StarVision shows/movies, a notable example is Spontan. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The darkness may startle you. 2nd Logo (1999-2002) Nicknames: "The Globe", "Earth", "Color Wheel II", "The Star II", "Rainbow Globe", "Satellite" Logo: On a nighttime setting, a lake in front of us, with forests and mountains from the distance. We zoom through the lake, through the forests and up to the mountains. We pan up from the mountains, to outer space. We pass Saturn, a star and we zoom towards Earth. As we zoom, we can see an orbiting satellite. When we reach Earth, freeze-framing occurs and the Earth turns into a blue plate. A white plate falls from the top, pasting itself on the blue plate. Then a 3D color-wheel with the colors black, blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, green, and dark green, appears from the left, this time pasting itself on the white oval. A star appears from the center of the color wheel, growing until it overlaps the blue oval. "StarVision" then zooms out letter-by-letter. Near the end of the logo, "StarVision" shines as the star shoots out another star. Variant: A still version exist, with the logo already formed. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Off the charts! The 'nighttime' setting in the beginning is just a black BG, it has extremely cheap animations (even cheaper than the 1st logo!), and like the 1st logo, why the star shoots out another star? This is another logo candidate for the cheesiest logo ever. At least it gets better from the next logo. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on shows and movies from 1999-2002. Scare Factor: Low, it actually depends on what you think, but it's so cheesy you'll probably laugh through out the entire logo! 3rdLogo (2002-2005) Nicknames: "The Globe II", "Earth II", "Indonesian Globe", "Color Wheel III", "The Carved Star", "Satellite II" "The Eye" Logo: On a black background, we see the Earth zooming towards us. It rotates to reveal the Indonesian map, and after this it goes slow-mo as a satellite appears from the right. Then the Earth zooms out from a person's eye. The iris of the eye then turns into the color-wheel, this time carved like a star and colored slightly different from the previous one, with light-blue and dark-gray in place of purple and black, respectively. The wheel spins as the blue plate from before, carved as a blue ring with pointy lines on the edge, zoom out, flipping constantly until it surrounds the wheel. The BG changes into a space BG, and like before the words "StarVision" zooms out letter-by-letter, this time leaving a blue trail when it zooms. The wheel, as well as the words, shine. FX/SFX: Excellent CGI effects. Music/Sounds: A remixed version of the previous logo's fanfare. Availability: Rare. Seen on 2002-2005 shows and movies. Scare Factor: Minimum to low. The eye may scare you, but the CGI effects are brilliant! 3rd Logo (2005-) Nicknames: "The Globe III", "Earth III", "Indonesian Globe II", "Color Wheel IV", "The Star III", "Rainbow Globe II" Logo: On a black background, a star appears and shines gently, eventually turning into a globe of Asia. The background turns into a space background as this happens. Then, it shows an extreme close-up of the globe, where seven multicolored arrows glide in from the left side of the globe, surrounding it and turning into rings. The logo slowly zooms out as this happens. The rings start to fly from the globe and transforms into a single, large ring and tilts upwards. A star appears in the center of the globe and flashes, turning the globe into a color wheel that contains the colors of the previous logo's color wheel. Like usual, the words "StarVision" zoom out letter by letter, and like the previous logo it leaves blue trails when it zooms. Variants: ·A short version exists, which starts from the globe turning into the color wheel. This version is seen in most soap operas and some movies. ·Sometimes, after the logo finishes, text would appear below "StarVision" via a flash effect. It can be "CITRA BERKUALITAS PRIMA" ("High-Quality Imagery" in Indonesia) or, as an opening variant, "MEMPERSEMBAHKAN"("Presents" in Indonesia). This usually only happens with the short version. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Not as good as the previous one but still, good, but outdated CGI. Music/Sounds: Yet another remix of the 1st logo's music. This one had more whooshes and loud noises than before. Music/Sounds Variants: Some soap operas and movies had this logo with the opening theme playing over it. Others have this logo silent. Availability: Very common. Seen in most Indonesian soap operas and movies. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. It's a favorite of many, although the sudden appearance of the star and the music may still get to some. Category:Indonesia Category:Movie Category:Television